


Paralogue 1.1 - Long Awaited Reunion

by Sylvas



Series: Cinders of the Emblem [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvas/pseuds/Sylvas
Summary: Felicia is the best maid Corrin could have possibly asked for... though it may not be readily apparent why.





	Paralogue 1.1 - Long Awaited Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the end of Act 1 Chapter 2. 
> 
> This might seem familiar to you! Maybe because you've read it before. Sorry! See [this post](https://sylvasthesnowfox.tumblr.com/post/178683745842/some-changes-to-cinders) for context.

"I think I will take you up on that," she purred. Felicia gasped. 

They didn't have much farther to walk; Corrin darted ahead, all but dragging Felicia behind her. When Felicia turned to close the door behind them, Corrin whirled and pushed her up against it, drawing another adorable squeak from the maid's lips before Corrin claimed them for her own. She felt Felicia's body tense and then relax beneath her, preparing to serve its master, as Corrin ran her hands over her clothes in anticipation. Felicia shakily offered her tongue, as she knew Corrin would want it, so Corrin took it - curling around it with her own and drawing it into the open, drinking in Felicia's damp, heavy breaths as they danced in open air before pressing their lips together again. 

Felicia groaned deep in her throat, and her legs shifted beneath her unsteadily. _So soon, my sweet?_ Corrin chuckled to herself. But Felicia could tell the difference between some passing affection, and the precursor to something much more. Corrin could not help but appreciate for a moment how unbelievably fortunate she was to have someone like Felicia in her life - someone without the scruples to mind a demi-romantic relationship with her liege, but more than that, someone who happened to adore drawn-out fuck-you-to-sleep sex, even night after night after night. She didn't have to hold herself back for Felicia, or to feel afraid that she was wearing Felicia thin. Felicia bought into every second of it. 

When she let off of Felicia, she dragged her tongue along Felicia's and drew out a long strand of saliva that hung in open air between them for a moment; Felicia, dazed, stared back into her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Corrin giggled. "You're so cute," she whispered fiercely. "Nnf. I just want to make you scream." 

"Do as you wish with me, mistress," Felicia said numbly, smiling with a sweet faux-innocent hope. Corrin grinned. Felicia switched between titles depending on how she was feeling - 'Master' being the socially accepted title between servant and liege, of course, but to call Corrin 'mistress' was to request a thorough domination, and on this one night where she had the lucidity to really appreciate Felicia's submission Corrin was oh so happy to oblige. 

"We're a bit overdressed," Corrin observed playfully. "I'm not in a hurry this evening... why don't you undress us?" Felicia nodded, so Corrin guided them back to her bed and sat down, watching the maid expectantly; Felicia first removed her own gown and apron, leaving herself in her pretty little push-up and a cute pair of panties that matched her hair. She impatiently kicked her other clothes aside, as Corrin reached up and freed her hair from its tie, allowing it to fall freely about her shoulders and face. Felicia paused for a moment, brushing some of it back, watching with an intensifying blush as Corrin studied her with a hungry little smile. 

"A-Am I to your taste?" Felicia asked faintly. 

"You look absolutely delectable," Corrin sighed dreamily, winking. "Why, a big scary dragon like me would eat you up in a heartbeat." Felicia gasped sweetly. 

"I'm too delicate to be eaten," Felicia lied - Corrin KNEW it was a damn lie - but she put on a demure show regardless, and Corrin chuckled throatily, her fingers flexing eagerly into the bedsheets. "But I'll do whatever you ask, miss dragon..." 

"My armor next," Corrin instructed, standing up again. Felicia circled her slowly, undoing the clasps for her sash first and setting that aside, then unbuckling the straps that held Corrin's armor on and delicately loosening each of them until it could be separated; then Corrin's gauntlets, then the chestpiece itself, then the black leotard beneath... 

Corrin bound her chest underneath all that armor - not only was it more comfortable without them jiggling around in there, but it made transformation much less painful, though Corrin didn't totally understand why. Either way, she was soon left in just her armored leggings and her chest wraps. She sat back down, kicking up her legs with a domineering little smile, and Felicia settled onto her knees, watching as Corrin wiggled her bare toes expectantly. 

"Would mistress have me clean them?" Felicia whispered. 

"Perhaps if my morsel needs a break in between," Corrin hummed. "For now, though... I'm terribly hungry." 

Felicia nodded, and pressed a single warm, reverent kiss onto one of Corrin's big toes; then she set to loosening the straps that held her leggings on, before pulling them free, as well, one at a time. Now Corrin was down to wraps and panties, too. She crossed her legs - preventing Felicia from worshipping her legs further, and indicating she should stand and seek new instructions, so Felicia did so. 

Ordinarily, they wouldn't continue their little roleplay this long. Corrin didn't usually have the patience. Felicia would undress them as patiently as Corrin could stand, usually breathing deeply with a hand on her dragonstone until she couldn't take the delay any longer - that was why Felicia always undressed first, it was much harder for Corrin to tear her own armor than it was to rip apart Felicia's maid uniform - and then Corrin would just ravish her, likely without words, and likely for hours. But today Corrin just didn't feel the need to rush anything. She felt good! This was... this was a reward for Felicia, rather than Corrin satisfying her own needs. So she beckoned for Felicia to approach her, and Felicia hesitantly climbed up on the bed, seeming a little confused but very eager to serve as always. 

Corrin looped her arms around Felicia, pulling her close, her hands gathering up Felicia's ass and her fingers clenching gently around it. Felicia gasped again at the touch. She was SO CUTE. Corrin just wanted to - to clench her teeth around that cute little neck, just enough to tell her who she belonged to but not enough to hurt, and then to just fuck her brains out. Felicia was so precious to her, and she was so, so, so happy she was here -- just a little restaint! Just a little... to let Felicia feel a more human kind of love, just for a little bit... She nuzzled up to Felicia's chest, pressing firm, wet kisses into the plump of each of her perky little breasts, then kissing up her nape to her neck and gripping it with her lips, listening to Felicia's breathing and whimpering, feeling her clench her fingers around Corrin's back seeking purchase somewhere... 

"M-Miss?" she gasped, vaguely confused, between heated breaths. 

"I love you, Felicia," Corrin whispered. 

Felicia didn't react, not physically, but Corrin waited. And when Felicia spoke next, she sounded a little choked up. "I l-love you too, master," she managed.

"You may call me by my name," Corrin offered kindly. 

"I love you too, Corrin." 

Corrin closed her eyes and basked in those words for a moment. It felt like it had been far, far too long since she'd heard them. Felicia's arms clamped around her a little tighter, and she planted sweet little kisses onto Corrin's shoulder; Corrin could feel the smile on her lips. 

"Thank you for everything you've ever done for me," she whispered. "I really don't know what I would do without you." 

Felicia tried to respond, this time, but she didn't seem to have words to say and settled on an ecstatic croon, instead, hugging Corrin just a bit tighter still. 

"I'm going to knock you out now, okay?" Corrin said gently, wearing a smirk of her own. Felicia giggled. 

"Make me scream," she whispered back. "Mistress." 

 

She picked Felicia up and whirled around - Felicia yelped in surprise - and then dropped her on her back on the center of the bed; as Felicia was recovering she hooked a finger through Felicia's panties and smoothly slid them up past her knees, and Felicia helped kick them over her ankles so Corrin could fling them into some corner of the room to be forgotten. She settled down between Felicia's knees, kissing her exposed slit just once, wiggling her hips. "Any last words before I eat you?" she purred. 

"A-ah?" Felicia squeaked, wide-eyed. 

"Good enough." Corrin pressed herself to the bed and wrapped her lips around Felicia's entrance, prying her apart with her tongue before thrusting fully into her; Felicia gasped sharply, her hips jutting upward, and Corrin slipped one hand under her thigh to cup her ass, holding her up to give Corrin better access to her - while her other arm wrapped under Felicia's leg and over her stomach, holding her nice and tight in place. 

Corrin had never been a selfish lover - one of the few things about this sickening fixation of hers that she could be vaguely proud of. Even in her most exhausted state, she almost seemed to prefer acting for others, rather than herself. It was part of what made Roy so refreshing; Felicia and (though not as much) Rhajat tended to let Corrin do most of the work, owing to Corrin's considerably greater stamina, but Roy didn't seem content unless he was pleasuring Corrin just as much as she pleasured him. Regardless - Corrin didn't need that to be satisfied. She deeply enjoyed making Felicia squirm, and it was exalting to watch and feel her quiver helplessly on the bed as Corrin relentlessly serviced her.

Felicia, for her part, was well aware of what Corrin wanted; her legs roughly settled around Corrin's shoulders, but squirmed incessantly as though unable to relax. Sometimes she gripped the bedsheets with knuckles clenched white, sometimes she dug her fingers into Corrin's tumbling hair, or fondled herself, or tried to arch her back enough to rock her hips up at Corrin - but very specifically she never stayed still, nor quiet. She made certain that at every moment in time Corrin knew just how much she was loving this. That was what made Corrin happy, and Felicia prided herself on being very good at making Corrin happy. 

It took a little while to draw Felicia's first climax out, but Corrin was never happy with just the first, and continued on until Felicia's ragged, desperate whimpering gave way to two more squealing orgasms; then she released her maid, pushed herself up, and hooked her leg over Felicia's, now towering over her and pressing down into her shoulders - a very aggressive form of scissoring that was destined to last only a few moments, but was enough for Corrin to enjoy Felicia's pleasure haze in full. The poor girl's eyes had unfocused and she seemed too busy gasping for greedy breaths to properly swallow, a line of saliva working inching down her cheek. Corrin couldn't help but grin at her. 

When Felicia couldn't hold her hips up any longer Corrin settled down atop her, her hands eagerly gripping parts of Felicia's upper body as though clutching them tightly would remind them who they belonged to; she peppered Felicia's breasts and neck with kisses and firm bites that left stinging red marks, she could feel her fingers clenching a bit more fiercely than before, eager to dig into Felicia's sweet soft skin and leave marks of their own, and as warning she let out a low, guttural growl, humming into Felicia's neck. 

But... she thought also of Felicia's cute little smile, and her choked up voice when Corrin said she loved her... and... well, she knew Felicia didn't mind a bit of scratching and nipping, but as she thought about that Corrin wasn't so sure she was up to it today... Delighted as she was to have her favorite chew toy back, a little bit more restraint couldn't hurt... 

She flipped Felicia over; Felicia feebly held herself up on her knees and elbows, barely a few inches over the bed, so Corrin settled over her and hunkered down to sink her teeth into Felicia's shoulder and neck, growling (or purring?) all the while. With her other hand propped over Felicia's shoulder to hold her up, Corrin reached across Felicia's stomach and between her legs, tweaking her clit - Felicia yelped, pressing her upper half into the bed but sticking her ass up ever so slightly - but Corrin... Corrin could've just hammered her here if she wanted, and most times she would, but today she wanted to be just a little bit slower. She was feeling up to it, right? So, she traced one finger between her lips, gently prying her open and teasing the outer folds, feeling Felicia's little shivers and smiling down at her, breathing deeply to maintain her patience. 

"Does it hurt at all?" she asked in a whisper. Felicia shook her head fiercely. 

"Heavenly," she breathed. "I feel... wonderful, mistress..."

"Do you ever wish your mistress could breed with you?" Corrin sighed, kissing along her shoulder between thoughts. "Claim you totally as hers... no matter what anyone else thought?" 

"M-maybe," Felicia whimpered. "Y-yes, yessss..." 

"But you know," Corrin continued gently, dipping a second finger into her and stroking through her inner folds now. "You're my precious treasure. No one can take you away from me..."

"Yesss," Felicia moaned, straining her neck, lips parted soundlessly. 

"What do you think about that?" Corrin cooed. "A dragon's attendant, and a dragon's toy. You seem to enjoy it quite a bit, don't you?" 

Felicia couldn't speak now; she just nodded, her fingers clenching tightly into the sheets. Her breathing had grown fast and shallow now. Corrin smiled, deeply satisfied, and began pumping into her more firmly than before. 

AFter a few moment of this, though, with the only really audible noise being Felicia's heavily labored breaths, Corrin thought she heard some of faint, muffled clatter - surely just a trick of her ears, but she glanced in its direction regardless without stopping, and -- 

 

Well, she certainly stopped after that, wide-eyed, mostly just stunned. Felicia gave a loud protesting whimper and writhed, starting to sit upright, but then she saw what Corrin saw and froze, too. The three of them - Corrin, Felicia, and a nightrobe-clad Roy - just stared silently at each other for what felt like entirely too long of a pause. 

"H-Hi," Corrin said faintly. It hit her all at once - that morning he'd said he would see her then, and she hadn't told him no, and that amounted to an invitation that she'd entirely forgotten. She glanced at Felicia - the poor thing was mortified, frantically trying to pull sheets up over herself, and when she realized Corrin was staring at her she stared back helplessly. "Ah." Should she - say something??? "R-Roy," she gasped, laughing as the words came to her but it was too late to stop them, "This is - um - this is my retainer Felicia."

"So I see," Roy said blankly, clearly terribly shocked himself. "I -- I take it you have - some sort of Sacaean romance going on?"

Corrin just blinked at him. "Sac... what?"

"You wouldn't know what that is. Of course." He coughed loudly, turning partially away. "I-I apologize. You didn't answer so I came in to check on you, but I ought to have announced myself..." 

"Lady Corrin?" Felicia said blankly. "Who... what is going on?" 

Ah. Yes. She hadn't actually explained her arrangement to Roy, either. She cleared her throat and turned back to Felicia, drawing herself up. "Felicia," she said sternly, thanking every star in the sky for her good health this evening so she could actually focus enough to damage control all of this -- "This is Roy of Lycia, and he's been helping me... cope... during your absence." 

"Oh," Felicia said dimly. Then she lit up. "Oh!!" Then her eyes lidded and she smirked. "Ohhhhh."

"No no no," Corrin protested, turning red, "no, I said exactly what I meant. Don't get ahead of yourself." 

"What Corrin says is accurate," Roy added firmly. "Um - Thank you for the introduction, but if I'm interrupting, I can just - I can see myself out."

"Oh, no," Felicia gasped, jumping up - before Corrin knew what was happening she'd darted around to stand between Roy and the door, and was smiling at him knowingly, standing tall and proud in her Servant Mode in spite of her state of messiness and nudity. "I am bound to ensure any guest of Lady Corrin's is comfortable," she said sweetly, "so please don't worry! Did Lady Corrin extend an invitation?"

"I did," Corrin said blankly, "though I had - erm - I hadn't thought it all the way - "

"Then please, make yourself at home," Felicia said cheerily, beaming, nudging Roy backwards until he got the hint and shuffled over to the bed. Corrin watched them, slowly assembling in her mind what Felicia was trying to do, her confusement turning to humor. 

"Okay, okay," Roy sighed, raising his arms defensively as he stood at the foot of the bed; Felicia giggled and Corrin kicked her legs eagerly, happy to play along. Roy eyed her incredulously. "You sure this is okay?" Corrin giggled and nodded happily.

"That is Lady Corrin's decision," Felicia hummed. "Forgive my presumptuousness but I believe she won't mind."

"At risk of coming across even more depraved than I already do," Corrin sighed, "I'm used to the whole multiple partners thing." To her surprise, Roy just nodded understanding.

"So, yes," he said, "Sacaean romance. Well, as long as our previous understanding hasn't changed..." 

"Understanding?" Felicia said blankly, startled, worried she'd made some mistake - but Corrin knew she hadn't, so she cleared her throat. 

"That this is strictly for fun between us," she said clearly, and Roy nodded. "Of course. I just don't see why we can't share a little."

"Yes! Yes." Felicia beamed again. 

"And you don't mind that we've only just met?" Roy added to Felicia, who giggled and waved her hands dismissively. 

"Being Corrin's retainer just leads to situations like this sometimes," Felicia said easily. That was _not_ true, or at least Corrin would really like to imagine so, but she supposed Felicia would know better than her at this point. "Besides, you seem cute and nice. I don't feel like I have anything to worry about."

"Well, I certainly hope you don't." Roy glanced back and forth between them, and sighed. "So... then...?"

"Give me a moment," Corrin cooed to Felicia, and Felicia nodded and stepped back from the two of them; Corrin pulled Roy onto the bed and swivelled her hips over his, settling in his lap, pulling his robe open. As she'd expected, he wasn't wearing anything underneath it. "Isn't this a bit risky for a nice boy like you?" Corrin cooed. 

"Oh, really?" Roy said lowly. "Who would have ever guessed that I had a mischievous side?"

"Mischief? Is that what this is?" Corrin leaned in, grinning as she pressed their foreheads together. "I suppose we're about to get up to plenty of mischief. I'm feeling generous today -- where would you like to start?" 

"O ho." Roy smirked back at her. "So this is generosity, and not a cover up?" 

Corrin felt a faint pang of anxiety. She... thought Roy was joking? Roy could get pretty playful when he was comfortable. But still, it wouldn't hurt to check. "You wouldn't dare threaten me, now, would you?" she asked, ever so sweetly. 

"Oh, well." Roy backpedaled rapidly. "That's not what I meant at all. We have such a lovely arrangement, after all."

"I'm glad you agree," Corrin giggled, leaning in to his neck, tracing patterns on his chest. "So then... do you mean to defer to me? In spite of my generosity?"

"No, no, if you insist, I can answer." He shifted his arms - wrapping them around Corrin's hips and lifting her bodily, carrying her down onto the bed in a slower, gentler version of the same manuever she'd just used on Felicia a while before. He pulled at her chest wrappings first. "This seems very uncomfortable."

"A bit." Corrin arched her back a bit and helped him loosen them until she could just pull them over her head entirely and cast them aside; she presented herself, fully expecting Roy to take advantage and toy with her breasts some - but that wasn't quite what he did. He smiled at her a bit knowingly, and took one in one hand, drawing his fingers along and into its weight in a rippling kneading motion. Corrin shivered and craned her neck up, so he continued, soon tending to the other breast in the same fashion. A shaky gasp tore itself from her lips in short order. "F-feels nice," she sighed, closing her eyes. 

"It looks like it," Roy chuckled. He shifted partially onto his side, and lowered one of his hands between Corrin's legs, pulling her panties away and delicately pressing two fingers to her lips to test her; she wasn't especially sensitive there yet, but once he knew that, it didn't take him long to tease her to readiness like this. "Just lay back," he whispered. "Let me lead to start."

Corrin nodded weakly. "Mmhmmmm." Even with her eyes closed, she could feel Roy leaning in towards her before his lips touched her shoulder and crept up to her neck. Normally when he and Corrin saw one another, Corrin was already very eager and ready - so she hadn't really expected him to be anywhere near this good at earnest foreplay... but it didn't take him long before she was whimpering in wordless desperation for more. And of course Roy was happy to oblige her.

Just moments before, Corrin had been fucking Felicia in a position somewhat different but very much like this one. And now Roy was fucking her. Something about it bothered her a little, but it just felt so wonderful she chose not to care; she wrapped her arms around him, rocked her hips in time with his hand, rolling her neck back and sideways as Roy's kisses drifted from neck to nape to breast and back. 

"How is it?" Roy whispered, lifting up parway after what could have been thirty seconds or thirty minutes. 

"Good," Corrin grunted, and she moaned loudly. "Ohhh, good, very good...!"

"Good to hear," said Roy, a smile in his voice, and he thrust a little faster now. He cupped her face in his other hand now, sliding his thumb across her cheek as she nuzzled his palm eagerly; inside her his fingers brushed against something sensitive and she gasped and seized up, and in her moment of vulnerability he hooked his thumb around her lip, as if to hold her mouth open - 

Now this, this _definitely_ bothered her! She wasn't some - some toy or pet or - _(ah, but why did she like to think of it that way?!)_ \- she didn't have the strength or self-control to thrash, but what she did instead was pull her head back, then gnash her teeth at Roy as he pulled his hand away, and she found herself... relieved, delighted, by the laugh that came to his lips - playing, they were playing! She wanted to laugh with him but she was a bit too short of breath, so what came out of her was half a wispy giggle and half a deeply pleasured groan, as Roy returned his attention to her chest and neck instead; biting her lip as some means to restrain herself, she draped her arms over his shoulders, laying back and allowing the ecstasy to wash over her. 

They continued this for a little while longer, but Roy's movements slowed after that, and Corrin guessed his hand was probably getting pretty tired. She thought yet again with relief how nice it was to have patience in bed for once! She pushed gently against his hand with hers, and he shifted back with a relieved sigh. They paused for a moment to rest, and in that pause, Corrin turned to Felicia; the maid had her back pressed against the wall opposite the bed, one hand greedily clutching at her own breast beneath her bra, and the other buried deep between her legs. Judging by the little glimmering spots on her inner thighs and Felicia's faint panting, it looked like she'd just come off of a climax of her own. "A-ah," Felicia gasped, as she realized Corrin's eyes were on her - Corrin smiled - "L-Lady Corrin, I apologize..." 

"You looked like you were having fun watching," Corrin cooed - Roy started and whirled, taking in Felicia's state for himself, and as he did Felicia shied away a little. "Oh, you aren't in trouble, Felicia!"

"Please forgive my rudeness," Felicia said softly, putting her arms straight at her sides again. "I m-merely meant to, erm, to be prepared for when I was needed, but I got carried away..." 

"When you were needed?" Roy said blankly, incredulously, and he looked back and forth between the two women as another laugh built on Corrin's lips. "Corrin, just what have you done to this poor girl?"

"Oh, it's not me!" Corrin gasped. "Felicia likes playing like this. Don't you?" And Felicia nodded fervently. "Since you're our guest," Corrin continued, "I'm sure she won't mind at all if you have any orders for her." 

"Is that how it is?" Roy hummed. He sat up, folding his arms - Corrin realized that with his robe parted as such he was all but presenting himself to Felicia, but Corrin couldn't see very well from where she was. The thought made her a little jealous, actually. But she was jealous of stupid little things quite often, and she stifled the feeling easily. Felicia for her part made an adorable show of struggling not to look down at his exposed and impressive erection. "I think - ahem, ahem." He cleared his throat, and assumed a prouder and firmer voice, one Corrin actually hadn't heard before and sent a chill down her spine: "You'll need to acclimate yourself to your new liege, then," he intoned, angling his head so that he was looking down his nose a bit at Felicia. "Come here, and kneel." 

"Y-Yes, master Roy," Felicia gasped, and she promptly followed his instructions - Roy sat at the edge of the bed and Felicia knelt before him on the floor, watching his face expectantly. Roy glanced at Corrin, a silent question on his face, and Corrin eagerly hopped off the bed to settle behind Felicia, pulling her hair behind her shoulders idly as Roy returned his attention to the maid. 

"Go on," he rumbled. Corrin shivered again. To think someone like him could use such a commanding tone! But he had introduced himself as a General, hadn't he? Felicia nodded weakly, steadying his length in her fingers with a delicate, reverent touch and planting a gentle kiss on the tip; from behind her, Corrin ran her hand along her shoulder down to her side and back, silently encouraging her. Felicia took a few more moments to tease him with soft touches before she leaned forward further with a little throaty noise that indicated that she'd started. And only a few moments after that, with Roy's eyes serenely closed as Felicia serviced him, only then did Corrin shift up against Felicia from behind, reaching between her legs and teasing her slit again; Felicia jolted and moaned - her wordless symbol for 'OK' - so Corrin pried her open and thrust into her, wrapping her free hand around Felicia's front to push her bra up and play with Felicia's sweet little breasts for herself. 

Poor Felicia couldn't take treatment like this for very long, but to her credit she tried her damnedest to pleasure Roy as she'd committed to doing, no matter how Corrin toyed with her. When she struggled too much to breathe and had to let him out of her mouth, she wrapped her hands around him and stroked instead, until she'd gathered herself enough to gulp him down again. Over Felicia's shoulders and the faint, profane sounds of sluping and gulping she made as she tried to maintain her composure, Corrin and Roy exchanged more than one amused glance. It was nice to see she wasn't the only one to get a kick out of pushing poor Felicia to her limits like this. 

Eventually Corrin - sensing from Roy's own panting that he was getting close to his limit, too - reached down across Felicia's stomach to tweak her clit while still hammering Felicia with her other hand, and Felicia gasped loudly - but at that same moment Roy reached down and held Felicia's head in place, preventing her from pulling back; Corrin could feel Felicia's insides contracting as her hips quivered helplessly in Corrin's grasp, and she'd become familiar enough with Roy to recognize that strangled orgasm moan of his as well. How nice that they could both finish at the same time! Then Roy let go, and Felicia reeled back and coughed, slumping into Corrin's gasp and heaving desperately for breath; as Corrin shuffled to the side she could see a few stray splatters of cum on her lips as though she had been drooling it. "Goodness," she breathed, fanning herself. 

"Are you alright?" Roy asked, more earnestly worried, which Corrin found very sweet. She'd known Felicia long enough now to not be, but it would be natural to show some concern after a reaction like that. Felicia coughed again, but nodded fervently, eager not to stop them. 

"You did very well," Corrin cooed. Felicia gasped again, turning faintly towards her. 

"Did I really?" she whimpered. 

"You did," Roy agreed. "Though it looks like you spilled a little." 

Felicia blinked at him, surprised, her eyes tracking his thighs for anything she'd missed - Corrin giggled and darted in to kiss her, then kissed away the mess in Felicia's dazed aftermath. "Better," she chirped, as Felicia blushed and rubbed her face, trying to wake herself back up. "Feeling nice and acclimated now?" She nodded, blushing brighter still. 

"Felicia," Roy asked gently - Felicia looked up at him swiftly, immediately at attention. "Is Corrin a good master, do you think?" 

"Yes!" Felicia gasped, without hesitation. "Yes. She's wonderful! She's the best, really." Corrin... found herself flushing, in the wake of her earnest praise, and she laughed and shook her head. 

"I have my faults," she started, but Felicia huffed and overrode her: 

"I couldn't ever ask for a better Master," she said decisively. Corrin didn't know what to say. Their eyes met, and Felicia smiled with such an honest, pure appreciation and love, and... Corrin...

"Would you like me to help you reward her for being such a good master, then?" Roy offered kindly. 

Corrin gasped, very surprised, and Felicia looked up with concern at first but then a playful leer in Roy's direction. "Oh, would I ever," she purred. "I would love for Lady Corrin to know what it's like to be me, just for a little while, and then she'll know how good of a master she is."

"That's just what I was thinking," Roy chuckled, smirking down at Corrin, who stared between the two of them with vague anxiety. She wasn't sure what to do - should she tell them no? "That's up to you, of course," Roy added more seriously, and Corrin nodded slowly. "Would you be comfortable letting us, mm... express our appreciation for you?" 

Even confused and distressed as she was Corrin still found snippy remarks came to her easily: "You can rephrase it however you like," she said sourly, "you're still asking for control."

"Oh, Lady Corrin _is_ very picky about who she lets take control," Felicia added, a little nervously. "I apologize if I got ahead of myself, master, I just... thought maybe you'd like to trade places for a little bit. Just for a little."

"I don't really think we can trade places," Corrin chuckled, shaking her head. "You're too sweet to be me." 

"I can't be you," Felicia agreed. "But maybe master Roy can." 

 

Now, something about that... touched a strange place in Corrin's brain. Something she hadn't ever thought about, something she hadn't ever realized. But from that moment forward she saw Roy in a very different light, because as she thought about it, she realized that Felicia was... absolutely right. 

Roy was very much like her. That was why she liked being with him so much. Because it was a little taste of her own ferocity, her own fervor to please another, the satisfaction of easing the tension and stress that would weigh another person down. All of the things that Felicia got to enjoy about her... she got to enjoy in Roy, instead. 

...Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she decided.

"Let's try it, then," she offered, and Felicia perked up and Roy sighed with careful relief. "I think I can trust the two of you at this point." 

"I should certainly hope you trust me," Felicia pouted, though her eyes beamed in spite of herself. 

Roy beckoned for Corrin to join him on the bed, straddling him in reverse, facing towards Felicia who settled on her knees in front of them; the maid's head came up to around Corrin's chest, and she gave each of Corrin's breasts a sweet kiss as Roy situated himself. "Felicia," he said, and Corrin leaned forward some so that they could see each other over her shoulder, "Corrin and I have a, erm... A rule, about not finishing inside her. So if it comes to that, I'd like you to take care of it, if you can." 

"Oh, of course!" Felicia chirped, and Corrin giggled. She thought that was a very good idea. "Now, master," she added, lidding her eyes to Corrin, "just you relax, okay? I'm here with you, and master Roy and I are going to take very good care of you, aren't we?" 

"Are you comfortable like this?" Roy asked. Corrin brushed her hair to one side so it wasn't in Roy's face, and nodded. 

"So far so good," she hummed. The anticipation certainly seemed that way, at least.

So, Roy guided himself into her, and with a firm grip on her sides helped her settle onto his base; Corrin took a deep, hissing breath as she acclimated to penetration, and as she rested there allowing her body to relax, Felicia cupped her breasts with a reverent, delicate touch, massaging them tenderly with her lips, one at a time. Felicia's worship built a melty heat in her chest that blended with the tension between her legs; strength was dripping out of her muscles, leaving her relaxed and disarmed, and short of breath besides. Felicia looked up at her, questioning, and Corrin nodded faintly. _Good._

When Roy did start moving his hips, it was very gentle and slow - Corrin thought perhaps he meant to start that way to warn Felicia, but he didn't accelerate at all afterward. Corrin's breasts, quite ample and full such that they'd always drawn comparison to Camilla's, were large and pliable enough that even as she Roy guided her to rise and fall Felicia could continue her worship without difficulty. She settled her lips around one nipple, and - Corrin just moaned with anticipation alone, she knew this was Felicia's single greatest skill in bed, her ability to pleasure through one's breasts - and it took only moments before she was awash in white and heat - 

They - how had they - ? They hadn't coordinated this at all - they couldn't have planned or arranged it - so how was there such harmony between them? How could - Roy moved so gently, his grip firm and tight on her hips, possessive and safe, she felt his lips on her shoulders when she bottomed out now and again, the heat of his chest on her back - with the damp, heavenly heat of Felicia's lips and tongue around her lips and breast, lavishing her with saliva as though it were molten love - all together she couldn't keep herself together, like her bones were turning to jelly and her muscles were limp and weak and she just wanted to melt into their arms - she was short of breath, but not because she couldn't breathe but rather because she just always needed more air, despite her deep gasps and loud heavy sighs, and every breath in and out was filled with her voice as she sighed and moaned a symphony for them far beyond her control - 

This felt amazing. This felt amazing and perfect and she never wanted it to end. Her fingers clenched. She didn't know where they were - it turned out one hand was on Roy's shoulder behind her and one was on Felicia's scalp in front of her - she held them tight, she begged them silently never to leave her, never to stop, she just wanted to feel like this forever, slow undulating movements of her hips and thighs as though it were all they were made to do, like she was swimming in an endless sea of something warm and soft that could carry her away into timelessness... 

She couldn't see them anymore; even if she opened her eyes they were too watery to see clearly, but her head hung limp with her neck arched back, she hadn't closed her mouth to swallow in minutes or hours or days and her cheeks were wet and saliva was dripping into her neck and she didn't care at _all._

Felicia, still holding her breasts, somehow shifted up enough to press her lips to Corrin's neck; Corrin gasped and shuddered and moaned, an entirely new source of tension she hadn't felt before now melting away. She felt Felicia's body against hers, Felicia pressing into her eagerly, even trying to grind up against her stomach, and she feebly tried to present herself for Felicia, but she could barely move. She felt so weak, and so... happy about it. She could never move or speak again, just live like this forever... 

One of Roy's hands drifted down her front, and pressed into her clit - 

And all at once the warm heat that had filled Corrin's body turned to blazing lightning, she cried out and seized up, every muscle in her stomach and arms and shoulders tensing and pulling taut all at once - now she choked, her breath caught frozen in her throat, desperately trying to both inhale and exhale at the same time, and with her mouth agape in disbelief and awe, an orgasm tore through her that abruptly ripped away all of her tension, and she very nearly fainted. 

"Ahh, master Corrin," Felicia whispered, at the edge of Corrin's awareness, as her whole body heaved in desperation to breathe again. "You look so happy... did you enjoy that?" Corrin tried her hardest to say 'uh-huh', but all that came out of her was a faint indeterminate whimper. Felicia giggled delicately and kissed her cheek; Corrin tried to angle herself forward to kiss Felicia back, but she couldn't see very well, so Felicia had to guide her into it. She moaned with relief once their lips touched, slumping onto Felicia and draping her arms over Felicia's shoulders, leaning into their kiss with gusto, and Felicia held her up and kissed her back. When they separated, it was because Corrin had to gasp for breath, and as her eyes tried their best to focus she thought she picked out a line of saliva hanging in the air, from her tongue to Felicia's smiling lips... 

"I think I can hold out for one more," Roy huffed, out of breath himself. Corrin yelped and jolted upright, doing her best to turn around in shock. 

"One more?!" she cried, her voice faint but shrill. 

"You'd like a little more," Felicia whispered, pressing up to Corrin's chest as the dragoness turned back to her maid. "Wouldn't you, master...?" 

"I, um, well," Corrin panted, trying desperately to form words around the haze of her thoughts, "I-I would, but - but Roy - ?"

"Then we can do a little more," Roy replied, his hands gripping her hips again - when he moved his hips up, Corrin squeaked again more timidly, her whole body lurching forward into Felicia's waiting embrace, and within moments they had guided her back to that warm molten place and Corrin was reduced once more to helplessness. Felicia held her up, passionately necking her, even hazarding a few light nips and nibbles that drew faint but distinct whimpers of pleasure from Corrin's heart, while Roy maintained his rhythm behind them, a constant, gentle motion that constantly infused her with heat and light, and... 

It occurred to Corrin... as she drifted here, moaning into her retainer's shoulder... that she truly was helpless. If either of them meant to tease her, or to stop, or gods forbid to even harm her... she couldn't stop them. She could barely move, let alone defend herself. Some deep place in her heart was frightened at that realization, but really, why should she care...? She trusted Felicia more than almost anyone in the world, and... Roy had proven very trustworthy, too... yes... she trusted them...

Really... what more is love, than such an intimate trust...? Yes... that's why she did this, after all... because she loved them, and trusted them, and wanted them to trust her, too... It was all about love! It was all...

Corrin's second climax didn't take long but came out of her more gently, and in the wake of it, she wasn't sure whether she fell onto her side on the bed, or was guided in that direction deliberately by Felicia, or both. She clumsily rolled over as she tried to recover her wits, and was treated to a brief view of Felicia bobbing her head in Roy's lap until the boy gasped and clenched his fingers, and Felicia let out a muffled yelp and popped off with Roy's climax spilling over her lips. Felicia slumped into Roy's leg, swallowing with some difficulty followed by a deep gulping breath, and Roy propped himself up by one hand while he stroked through Felicia's hair with the other, whispering "That was perfect, thank you for that." 

"Lady Corrin?" Felicia mumbled, straightening up a little, her eyes widening in concern. Corrin's senses had all but come back to her now; she smiled and closed her eyes, hesitating before giving a response. Near the end there, she'd been thinking something... odd... but she couldn't recall now what had been so odd about it, or even rightly what it was. But... well, it made her happy. She was very, very happy, she knew that much, and she was also getting quite excited to continue. 

"That was phenomenal," she sighed blissfully, pushing herself up with a bit of a theatrical difficulty; dotted with sweat though she was, her strength had returned, her fatigue was fading rapidly, and hunger was filling her in its place. "But," she purred, leering at the two of them, her smile growing toothy and jagged and keen, "it's going to take a lot more than that to knock me out!" 

"For a moment there I was worried," Roy chuckled, as Felicia hopped back up to her feet with an eager smile of her own. "So then, Lady Corrin. What shall we do next?"


End file.
